ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Molecule Man
Owen Reece was a lonely AIM employee . Living a life beneath everyone's notice, Reece hoped for the day when he would be recognized by his peers for his hard work. While attempting to fix an atomic powered device when a trillion-to-one accident occurred bombarding him with radiation and transforming his body. The accident caused an event that would have an impact of Owen's life many years later giving him powers and transforming him into the Molecule Man. Powers and Abilities * Molecular Manipulation: The Molecule Man possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, create, command and manipulate the molecules, atoms, electrons, neutrons, particles and quilps and all reality, time, space, universes, dimensions, multiverses, ultraverses, extraverses, omniverses, realities, existences, worlds in all past, presents and futures and all matter and energy . Owen Reece gained his extraordinary abilities by mutation through exposure to radiation from an experimental particle generator, which (as later revealed) also opened a "pinhole" into the dimension of the Beyonders, irradiating him with the energy that infuses a Cosmic Cube. Through concentration, he projects a psionic-manipulative energy, the precise nature of which is unknown, that alters the arrangement of molecules according to any visualized pattern. He can animate inanimate materials by causing constant mass movement of molecules: for example, he can make a brick building walk. He can rearrange molecules so radically, he can use his power to reconfigure all forms of matter and them into different substances and forms (such as, for example, turning air into glass), and can change matter into energy and back again. He can create force fields and energy blasts, and also open up wormholes through hyperspace and traverse them, thus travelling faster than light. The maximum area he can affect at a single time is not yet known. In the past, however, he has enclosed the entire island of Manhattan in a plexiglass barrier, lifted a 150 billion ton mountain under his own power alone, converted a two-square mile parcel of land into an ornate palace, and, with assistance from the Silver Surfer, affected the entire planet Earth. Once he effects a change in the arrangement of molecules in a quantity of matter, it remains in its new configuration until he consciously changes it back. Even if rendered unconscious, the transformed substances remain. The Molecule Man can even affect the molecules of matter with mystical properties (such as Thor's hammer), matter fashioned by vast cosmic power (the Silver Surfer's surfboard), and matter composed of the most impervious materials devised by man (Captain America's steel alloy-vibranium shield). The process of molecular manipulation does not cause the Molecule Man any more exertion than performing simple arithmetic. Although the energies that gave Owen Reece his powers came from the same power source as the Cosmic Cubes, Owen Reece generally does not use this capability to the same extent as "true" Cosmic Cubes do, limiting himself to manipulation of "mere" matter and energy. Regardless he has been able to effortlessly recreate an entire galaxy even in his regular state, and on a later occasion unleashed his 'darkest aspect', which possessed sufficient might to fight, and overpower, the Beyonder in a more than 3-dimensional battle, which in turn was claimed by Kubik to be far less than his full potential. Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Cosmic Entities